The Character Preset/Abilites page
Hi, your friendly neighborhood Donnie here. It has come to my attention that powers and super weapons have been flooding through the gates of YMRP. So I am here to help everyone out and show you all a new rule to make things easier. THE RULE Now the essential idea is to have Powers and Weapons be choosen like an MMORPG. Everyone can have the choice to have an ability that fits their character. For example, Donnie Yun has the Super Serum inside of his body while he uses a Super Weapon of the NanoSuit. Below I will explain the uses of all YMRP abilities and power choices. The links will describe them in better detail, I am just giving an overview of who can have the abilities. Note that they can be changed by the people who created the ability. PLEASE READ THE LINKS BEFORE CHOOSING. Ability/Power Choice *Energies:If you have chosen to be a high Martial Arts user, this will most likely be most suitted for you. Mostly all humans have inner chi's but if one's body is corrupted with any of things below, they will not be able to fully use the inner chi due to a impure body and 'soul.' *Cyborg: Now this is an Ability that has to be earned IC and can only be given IC. Meaning that your character will be powerless until given the Cyborg power by the designated character behind the ability. *Nanomachines: This is an ability that is only achievable while inside the KAOS unit. If you are not in the KAOS unit, or some high position within the KPD, this ability will be unavailable to you unless given to by the proper individual while IC. *The Z-Human Project or 'Super Solider': This ability has been given to only to two people(Donnie and Danchou). No one else can EVER recieve this ability unless given to by Danchou or unless spoken to with an Adminstrator about it further. Please speak to an Adminstrator if you are Intrested *Project EVO: In response to the ever growing power struggle and the new technology, The ChiTori clan began it's work on micro machines. Their goal in to enhance the human body to a point where it can stand up to the recent development of nano-suits and super soldiers. The only people that can achieve this ability are members of the ChiTori clan. *Peak Human: The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. A Real-World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. In order to get to this then you must constantly train your human on a high scale that seems nearly impossible to reach. Training consistantly and devoting episode upon Episode to training. *Oni blood lines This also falls into the Energies Catagories. In order to have Oni one must be under the Satsui no hadou allignement of energy. Only then will someone be able to completly use and utilize the power of a Demon. But they first must move through the stages of the Oni. Which are labled on the page. An Oni gives off there own 'Powers' Or energies in a since depending on how you create them. But like it was stated, Oni's are demons so they feed off corruption. Hence, as the Satsui No Hadou is a state of being born of an intense and nearly maddening desire to kill and dominate without consequence and conscience, such an impure state drove Akuma into an infernally powerful being, completely transcending and removing themselves from their humanity into something once greatly feared and abhorred. *And this is for new abilies that will be added on later. Weapons of Choice *Now weapons will HAVE to go along with the ability you have chosen. For Example: If you are in Project Evo, you will most likely not even carry a weapon other than the body. Maybe a pistol but nothing to extensive. Remember, the weapon has to work along side your ability. Now the choices of weapons goes as follows. Weapons *NanoSuit: The NanoSuit is a weapon used by only one person and will only be used by one person. The weapon was developed IC and has been stated to never be used by anyone else but the creater unless the creater gives someone a suit. *AutoMail: This weapon is usually a choice of Super Weapon or just regular Automail. If used as a Super Weapon like Keyome uses it, you cannot use another Big weapon. Big weapon being a rifle or two handed weapon. You may however use tactical equiptment like grenades, EMP, etc. But with a Super Arm you can hold no more than a pistol sized weapon, or a rifle but this may vary depending on situation. P.S.: It is up to you on how you make the AutoMail a Enhanced Weapon. Use Keyome's arm as an example of what the Arm can be capable of and work with it with your own creativity. But note, that one would only be able to have an Automailed arm if they acquired it IC. Due to Human mechnical enhancements being illegal within Kasaihana city. Speak to an Adminstrator for full details. *Multiple Weapons: Now here is where it gets logical. In reality no one can carry five guns with two swords and an RPG (Just an example). So I have come up with the way to make it easier. If you choose to hold the Multiple Weapons perk you will be able to hold a maximum of two small weapons, a large weapon, and tactical gear. Gear being grenades, wether lethal or tactical, knives, or any other weapon that fits in this category. This also allows you to hold a sword of choice determined by the amound of guns you carry. If you are carrying a lot with you obviously you will not have a large sword. But if you carry little, you may have a large sword. *This is an area for people to come up with weapon choice ideas of there own that are approved by Keyome or myself. Category:ARK 1 Category:Information Category:ARK 2 Category:Abilites Category:Abilties Category:YMRP Directory Category:Yakuza